soapsfandomcom-20200214-history
Children of The Young and the Restless
Cordelia Abbott Protreyers Riley Olivia and Isabelle Jones,Alix & Madeline Dubois,Sophie Pollono, Cordelia 'Delia'Katherine Valentine Abbott Is the daughter of Billy Abbott and Chloe Mitchell. She was born February 16 2008,at the Abbott Cabin was deliver by Billy Abbott with the help of Lily Winters.She was first played by Triplets Riley Olivia and Isabelle Jones.Cordelia was Notably Played by twins Alix and MadelineDubois.Who stole the hearts of fans.Cordelia now 5 years old on screen.2 years older then the age she would be in normal years.Is played by Sophie Pollono.Cordelia storyline so far have involved her Kidnapped,having an illness later to be revealed has Leukimia. Her fight with the disease left a panic wave through the town to find her a donor and left her mother deveasted. she has since recovered and returned home. Throught out Chloe Pregnancy she had tricked Cane into thinking he was Delia father.The truth about Delia Parentage was revealed soon after her birth and Billy Abbott was her true father.even after the reveal Cane Ashby still considered himself to be Delia real father.planned to sue Billy and Chloe for full custody He dropped the suit after his wife Lily talked him out of it.saying that Delia needed to be with her mother once the truth about Cane family came to light he revealed to Billy and Chloe that using Billy half brother Phillip Chancellor 3rd blood for the dna test he knew along that Delia was Billy Child. Jana kidnapped Delia along with her adopted sister Lucy Summers.after finding out the truth about Lucy Partenity which revealed that Daniel and Daisy are her biological Parents in Delirous hopes to be a family with her ex husband Kevin Fisher.She took Delia because she is Chloe Baby and Chloe was Kevin girlfirend at the time she took Lucy because Jana was the only one who knew who Lucy Biological Parents were. Delia was let go along with Lucy in a near by church where Kevin Persudaded Jana to let the children go.they were later discovered in the church by Katherine Chancellor Murphy.and her husband Murphy.Chloe no longer trusting Billy with their daughter after warning threat Jana posed filed for full custody of Delia.she also made a fatal slip that Lucy was bought off the black market by Billy. Chloe rethought her decision to get full custody after seeing the pain billy was going through after he lost Lucy to her biogoloical Mother Daisy. Chloe decided to fight for full custody of Delia she went head to head with Billy in court who was alone until his wife Victoria Newman Abbott showed up in court to testify on Billy behalf.even though their marriage was in turmoil Chloe believed she would lose the court case.because of the strong testimony Victoria gave Billy was set for the solocition of a prositiute by the workings of Victor Newman he spent a night in Jailwhich reflected poorly on his custody case.the judge ruled in Chloe favor and awarded her full custody of Delia.after Billy left her and the rest of the family to go to Hong Kong Chloe only told Delia that her daddy went away on business.Billy sent Delia a jade bracelet from Hong Kong that Chloe allowed her to have. While Chloe was hooking up with her former flame Ronon Molley.Delia came down with a fever of almost 105 degrees her grandmother Esther Valentine and Jill Fenmore took her to the hospital without Chloe because she could not be reached.when Chloe returned the Chancellor estate Nina told Chloe Delia is in trouble at the hospital.Delia is is dignoised with Acute Mlynoid Leukimia. AML and is in need of a bone morrow transplant Numerous friends and family of Delia and Chloe came to visit them in the hospital they all offered to get tested to see if they were a donor match for Delia Cane and his wife Lily who overcame her own cancer battle,come in to talk to Delia after her first chemo treatment.Delia nor Chloe was aware that Billy was back in Genoe City he was not allowed to make his return public.as per Victor's wishes with Kevin help Billy visited Delia why she was sleeping but after Delia told her mom she saw her daddy in her dreams Kevin told Billy he should not go see his daughter again.Billy was secretly tested and found to be a match for Delia later.since Billy was not allowed to reveal himeself to anyone expect for Victor and the third counterpart in his plan Kevin no one know that Billy was the true match Victor forced Kevin to tell everyone that he was the match for Delia instead.Kevin Victoria Chloe Jill Esther they all came to the celebration of the good news at the hospital fit with party hats and decortions to boot soon after Kevin came to the hospital for his surgery in reality Billy was also at the hospital hidden from the family he was really the one to undergo the transplant surgery Delia after surgery Chloe proposed to Kevin the couple told an excited Delia that they were getting married on halloween billy dressed up as santa to visit Delia only Kevin knew that santa was really Billy Delia and her family found out that the transplant was successful and she was cancer free shortly after delia was released from the hospital she is currently back at home at the chancellor estate with her mother April 2012 Delia Kevin and her mom all moved into Kevin house where he use to live with Angelina. Kyle Jenkins Abbott Lucy Summers Charlie Ashby Protreyed by Jordan Lemnah Matilda Ashby Protreyed by Parker Rose Fenmore Baldwin Ana Hamilton Dylan Hellstrom Reed Hellstrom Joshua Marsino Faith Newman Summer Newman Ricky Williams =References= =External Links= Category:The Young and the Restless characters